Más vino
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: En el salón de los Stark, Robert Baratheon no puede evitar pensar en Lyanna, preguntándose cómo habría sido una vida con ella en vez de con Cersei y odiando su patética melancolía, pero no es nada que no pudiera solucionar un poco de más vino.


**NA: Este fic participa en el AI del foro Alas negras, Palabras Negras. Es para Mitsuky092, espero que te guste. He intentado tus tres opciones y a pesar e que he terminado tres fics diferentes, este es el que más me gustó de los tres para regalarte.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla.**

* * *

Robert Baratheon recordó al joven Robert que se había quitado la capa de piel en medio del septo tantos años atrás.

Aquella capa tenía una hebilla con forma de las astas de un venado forjada en oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, en honor a los Lannister. Podía ser un buen augurio, la unión de su fuerza con el dinero de los leones… podía ser, se decía cuando miró el pelo dorado de la mujer que se hallaba a su lado, preguntándose cómo sería mientras colocaba la capa sobre sus delicados hombros. Aquella unión con Cersei Lannister no le hacía feliz, aunque no podía negar que al menos era guapa.

Podía ver con cierta claridad la imagen de aquella chica, mirándole con dicha porque iba a ser reina. Tenía unos ojos bonitos y bajo aquel vestido se podía intuir un cuerpo esplendido, digno de tocar… Robert la miró en la actualidad. Estaban sentados los dos en aquella mesa pequeña de Invernalia, y la situación resultaba profundamente abrumadora. Alzó la copa de vino y tragó aquel brebaje de golpe, como si pudiera ahogarse en él para volver al pasado.

Los ojos grises de los Stark le miraban desde todos lados recordándole el bonito rostro de Lyanna. Un rostro que Cersei jamás tendría por bonita que hubiera sido en el pasado o que tuviera en la actualidad. Podía imaginarse de forma vaga a la mujer que amaba, corriendo por aquellas estancias, con sus ojos llenos de luz y su sonrisa sincera ¿Le había sonreído Cersei alguna vez de aquel modo? Quizá sí, pero carecía de importancia… Los labios gruesos de la Lannister raramente le sonreían a él, raramente se alegraban de nada con sinceridad. Si los ojos de Cersei brillaban era por codicia, por orgullo.

El día que se casó con la Lannister Cersei le había mirado con los ojos llenos de aquella inocencia, pero él no lo recordaba. Aquel día, aquella fiesta que debía disfrutar, para Robert no era más que una excusa más para beber hasta caer redondo. El mundo estaba lleno de muertes, muertes que le importaban una mierda, pero la de Lyanna no.

Al adentrarse en la estancia, con Cersei estirada en la cama, el joven Robert Baratheon ni siquiera la había visto. Solo era una figura borrosa, probablemente femenina y en si mente solo galopaba en la idea imaginaria de una boda con Lyanna. En su mente la Stark habría estado preciosa, salvaje y dulce al mismo tiempo, esperándola en la alcoba entre suspiros de amor. Miró a la Lannister y sintió cierta pena por ella, sabiendo que quizá nunca llegara a amarla.

La Cersei recién casada se adelantó curiosa a aquel hombre que encontraba profundamente guapo. Su pelo oscuro, su barba negra y entonces miró sus ojos. Estaban vidriosos, como si fuera a llorar al verla. Ella le abrazó, era su marido y suponía que tan solo se debía a la gran cantidad de vino que habría consumido.

"Habían traído el mejor vino de Dorne para aquella celebración, era lógico que hubiera bebido" se dijo con fría lógica la rubia, a pesar de la decepción que sentía al pensar que así era su nuevo marido. Pasó sus dedos por la brava de este, notando el áspero taco de su barba, mientras Robert veía las blancas manos de la Stark, con el peculiar aroma de las rosas del invierno en su piel, tocándole.

Los brazos del joven Baratheon la rodearon por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo como había hecho con tantas mujeres antes, como nunca había hecho con Lyanna. Miró el pelo dorado de Cersei, devolviéndole a la realidad y hundió su cabeza contra su cuello tratando de que su fantasía no se enturbiase. Había ido a la guerra por una mujer, había matado y estado a punto de morir por una mujer y ahora tenía otra entre los brazos. Una que parecía un regalo envenado, pues en todo él solo sentía que jamás sería como Lyanna.

Cersei se entregó a aquel hombre, acariciando su pelo, notado como sus labios besaban su cuello, haciéndole pensar que a pesar del vino no tenía por qué ser una noche de bodas horrible. Él se separó de ella un instante, y la acompañó a la cama despacio mientras desabrochaba los broches de su vestido de novia. Pronto la dejó desnuda, sentada en la cama y miró aquella figura bonita. La piel rosada, la forma redondeada de sus pechos, su cintura estrecha que se abría en unas bonitas caderas. Ella le sonrió confiada, cuando él se acercó desabrochándose el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones.

Quizá debido a sus experiencias con Jamie, o tal vez porque aquel inicio le había dado a entender que no tenía por qué ser un momento desagradable, Cersei se sintió profundamente decepcionada. Aquel hombre borracho la embistió vagamente hasta correrse, sobre el cuerpo de ella, sin pensar en nada.

—Lyanna… — dijo justo después, sembrando la semilla del odio, la que nunca le permitió mirarle con la inocencia con la que había mirado sus manos entrelazarse en el septo.

La rubia se sintió profundamente desolada. A la sombra de un cadáver.

El Robert Baratheon que ahora en Invernalia miraba a su mujer, su esposa, pensado en Lyanna, recordó el sueño ebrio de aquella noche de bodas amarga. Se preguntaba de forma vaga cómo habrían sido sus hijos con ella… ¿Habría sido él mismo un mejor esposo?

La mirada orgullosa de la reina se cruzó con la suya, y Robert alzó la copa de nuevo, riéndose cómo si su mente no vagase en profundas fantasías. Lyanna le habría transmitido una paz que Cersei jamás lograría. Se mentía a sí mismo, diciéndose que si se hubiera casado con la Stark no se habría emborrachado todas las noches, que hubiera cuidado de su progenie, que habría sido un rey más decente… Se decía a si mismo que la Stark habría sacado su lado más tierno. Y entre aquellas mentiras no sabía que había sido primero, si se había vuelto un borracho por culpa de aquella mujer desagradable con la que había tenido que casarse, o si la mujer se había vuelto desagradable porque él ya era un borracho antes de conocerla.

Y entonces, al mirar a Ned, mirando con aprecio a Cathelyn se preguntó si la culpa no era suya. Porque después de tantos años, no había día que no mirara a la Lannister deseando encontrar la luz de Lyanna en ella. No había ni un solo día en el que no las comparase y deseara incluso haber perdido la guerra. Pero al menos era el rey, y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, se decía mientras se acostaba con putas de Braavos y bebía vino Pentosiano. Y si el pueblo se moría de hambre, que se jodiera. Después de todo él se había tenido que joder a Cersei Lannister en vez de a Lyanna Stark.


End file.
